The Man Behind the Mask
by xXxSavannahMcCartyxXx
Summary: This is a story about three friends taking a road trip before splitting up and going to different collages. But what happens when love comes their way can the mysterious men keep them from their futures? A/N: rated M for the Future.
1. Prologue

I do not own twilight!

* * *

><p>I know I don't deserve him and I know I've ruined his life but why does he still tell me it's not my 's midmorning his arms elope me like a warm blanket in the winter I can't help but smile I love these days the days we hide from the world and act like nobody knows, like it's just us in the world. He has to be on a plane in a couple hours but that's what happens when you fall in love with someone like him someone like Edward Cullen… But lets not get ahead of ourselves, let's start from the beginning.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to all the people who like my stories and I hope my ability to use spell check doesn't take away from the reviews I get in my inbox so comments please and Love ya!~Savannah


	2. Chapter 1: It's only just the beginning

It's the beginning of summer we just graduated and Alice hade the bright idea that before we all split up for collage we go on a long road trip across the great states.

_And by great idea, I mean Insane!_

"Can we pull over I have to take a piss"

"Wow, Rose that's real classy" Alice commented sarcastically

"Not her fault she had two big gulps and a bag of chips because you decided we wanted to make it to the fashion thing on time and by on time you mean an hour before it opens. You can pull over, unless you want pee on the new seats of you convertible!" I snapped

"Fine...and besides everyone knows you get there an hour early so you can get all the good stuff" she chimed back

"WHATEVER" Rose and I yelled

The car came to a stop Rose sprinted into the gas station I pulled out the map 5 miles away from Las Vegas, NV. Where I will most likely will get as drunk as I can so I can at least be buzzed when Alice drags me around

But hey on the bright side I might actually get laid...yeah right!

"Finally I thought you might take forever now get in the car so we can get out of here!"

"Shut up Alice the store will still be there when we get there!" I yelled

"What crawled up your ass this morning Bells your being such a Bitch."

"Oh I'm being a bitch this is supposed to be us bonding and sight seeing and your turning it into your own personal shopping spree I'm just want to do something I enjoy did ya' ever think about that." I ranted and it felt great.

I liked this side of me I was done taking everyone's shit I can make my own decisions and I don't need a damn pixie telling me what to do or what to wear if I want to wear jeans I can take that you fuckin evil pixie...that I love very much. Alice and I had been friends since I gave her half of my sandwich on the first day of pre-k. In second grade we met Rose she was crying in the bathroom stall after one of the girls in her class tried to cut her hair with scissors. Needless to say they never messed with Rose again.

"Sorry I just got caught up in the traveling and the clothes it's like I'm a crack addict except it's clothes. Love you B"

"Love you too Ali"we hugged and made up and off we went five more miles till Vegas this will me one interesting ride.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading hope you guys liked it please review.

~Savannah


	3. Chapter 2: The Road to the Liquor Part 1

It's the biggest, brightest most Amazing place I have ever been I never expected itTo be like this, It's like every major monument packed in one city. The Effile Tower, Statue of Liberty and many other things. I've never been outside of the town of Forks until now I never knew the world could be this exiting. When I was four my mother passed away in a robbery, they needed a getaway car and hers was the closest. It was the first exiting thing to happen in that small town, so exiting it took my mother. A shot to the chest, they try to tell my it was quick and painless but I've done well enough in science to where I know it wasn't.

Fourteen years later and I'm sitting in the backseat of a convertible being held hostage by a fashion obsessed pixie, with my bet friend Rose trying to keep me from strangling her while she sings along to Brittney Spears.

_I mean rely Brittney? _

"This Kitten Got Your Tong Tied In Knots I See, Spit It Out Cuz I'm Dying For Company" she belts the vocals out like a drunken nun on karaoke night.

"Oh dear God, Make it stop, Your in fashion not music. Good thing too because your music would need to come with ear plugs!" Rose barked

"Rose be nice" I scolded

"I am being nice I'm saving us from wasting money on hearing aids I'm not sixty I still need to hear things." She snapped back.

"Rose" I warned

"Fine, sorry Alice you know I love you."

"It's okay I forgive you."

"Good now lets get to the hotel drop this stuff off, go to the store so Ali can shut up about it and then comeback get ready then hit the clubs. Wahoo" I planned out.

"Go team fashion pixies" Alice squealed

* * *

><p>"Ali, No"<p>

"Come on it's cute"

"No Alice"

"But it clings to your ass just right hot guys will be grabbing it then taken you home so they can spank it. COME ON!"

"Why would I want them to spank my ass?" I questioned

"I know I could I need a nice good long spanking" Rose mumbled

"ROSE!" Alice and I exclaimed

"Oh God I didn't say that out loud did I?"

"Oh yeah you did" Alice snickered

I love times like this. You know the ones where you can draw attention away from yourself so you can sneak the clothes back onto the rack so the evil pixie wont force you to wear it.

"Oh no you don't, we will get this dress, and you will wear it tonight you hear me Isabella Marie Swan." Alice sniped

"Fine!"

* * *

><p>AN:I hope you liked it and please feel free to leave reviews/


	4. Chapter 3: The Road to the Liquor Part 2

A/N:

I would like to thank all the people that have subscribed to me

so far...

lovelife10

armywife1979

keelashanae89

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!

* * *

><p>My feet were killing me I had a splitting headache and my Best Friends have ditched me. Rose spotted some hunky bear like man and Alice saw a handsome cowboy from across the room, I was once again the girl at the bar nursing some fruity cocktail drink looking pathetic.<p>

"Now why on earth is a woman as beautiful as you standing here all alone?" His voice was smooth and smoky his eyes were the most amazing green I had ever seen. All in All he was sex on legs.

"Does that line work with all the other skanks you've slept with or just the naive ones?"

"Well a guy can hope right."

"I'm Edward not Eddie or Ed, it's Edward"

"Bella it's nice to meet you"

"You too. So, you obviously can't be here alone so who did you come here with?"

"My best friends who have ditched me for cowboys and body builders."

He suddenly started laughing very loudly in fast. "Emmett's not a body builder neither is Jazz." He explained." I've known them both since we were in diapers our moms were friends"

"Well, what are they and what do you do for a living?"

"How about we go find your friends." He was avoiding the subject and I wanted to know why I mean it's not like he's a criminal or in the mob…right?And what caught my attention was a twang in his voice.

After searching through the whole club twice we finally found them huddling in the corner sucking on each others faces. A pair of arms wound around my chest.

"You know this is really turning me on"

"Then you can go to your hotel room and get more acquainted with Mr. Right."

"Mr. Right?" He questioned "Um…I'm not gay"

"I was talking about your hand you perv!" I squealed

"ALICE ROSE get off your Asses and come up for air!"

They both groaned in protest but I didn't care. They just ignored me the whole time so you know what I give up. I'm going to do what I want and they can like it.

"Come on Edward were going to have some fun!"

* * *

><p>AN:

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter now that my profile is working again I will be posting more.


	5. Chapter 4: What the Hell

A/N:

Thanks all the subscribers and everyone reading your the reason I

write as much as I do.

Disclaimer:

I do not own twilight!

* * *

><p>The Sun was peeking at me from behind the curtains blinding me and it felt like someone beat me in the head with a hammer. My stomach was churning. I bolted for the bathroom up chucking the contents from last night's dinner…<em>Last Night, what happened?<em>

Flashback:

After searching through the whole club twice we finally found them huddling in the corner sucking on each others faces. A pair of arms wound around my chest.

"You know this is really turning me on"

"Then you can go to your hotel room and get more acquainted with Mr. Right."

"Mr. Right?" He questioned "Um…I'm not gay"

"I was talking about your hand you perv!" I squealed

"ALICE ROSE get off your Asses and come up for air!"

They both groaned in protest but I didn't care. They just ignored me the whole time so you know what I give up. I'm going to do what I want and they can like it.

"Come on Edward were going to have some fun!"

End of Flashback:

As my eyes lifted from the bottom of the porcelain bowl my eyes spotted something shining on a finger a very important finger. What the fuck happened last night? I built up my strength and lifted myself from the ground my hands followed the walls to the doorway as I peeked through the cracked door I spotted a mess of bronze sprawled across the pillow. Beautiful. As the memories came back to my mind I realized something I'd married Edward something…wholly shit I'd become the star in a Carrie Underwood song yikes! As I approached the bed I had the strangest erg to climb in so I did. He began to wake. He groaned in protest.

"What the hell?" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>AN:

Cliffhanger

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter yeah it's

a little short but I am posting another laster today.


	6. Chapter 6: Good God

A/N:

Okay here id that 2nd chapter I promised you guys Hope you enjoyI And I would also like to thank all of you I know I missed some last time.

Subscribers:

Santa Muerte

armywife1979

lovelife10

jadedghost22

Disclaimer:

I do not own twilight!

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

As the memories came back to my mind I realized something

I'd married Edward something…wholly shit I'd become the star in a Carrie Underwood song yikes!

As I approached the bed I had the strangest erg to climb in so I did. He began to wake. He groaned in protest.

"What the hell?" He mumbled to himself.

Flashback ends:

I watched as his muscles refused to wake, as he stretched and each line and curve became more pronounced. His head rouse from the pillow, and his hair stuck up in multiple different directions, like a lions mane. His eyes fluttered open searching the room for an explanation when they landed on me I held more questions than answers.

"Wha…What happened" His voice was hoarse.

"I…I don't know…I think we got married." I raised my hand displaying the breathtaking ring. White gold with big diamonds.

What does he do for a living?

He was silent not a word.

"Well what do, we do now?" I asked

"I guess I better get to know my wife." He stated

"So…you don't want a divorce?" I questioned

I couldn't believe it. I mean I know some people think differently but I wan surprised any other man would jump at the chance.

"I mean I personally think we should at least try I mean if you knew me you'd know it would take an act of god to get me to put that ring on your finger." He scoffed

"Ugh…Yeah well what about me I would never marry anyone like you either with your…your…you know…I don't even know your last name." I sputtered.

"Rely honey it'd take yuh awhile to find someone as irresistibly charmin' as me."

There is was the one thing missing from making this beautiful man perfect for me I knew right then why I even thought of marrying him at all…that panty fucking dropping southern accent I've had a thing for them since I was smaller.

Flashback:

"Ali wait up these heels are killing my feet how could you do this to me." I wined

"Hush they look good"

Alice and I were 13 and it was my first time in heels Alice insisted that they went perfect with my outfit and I would be crazy not to wear them. Well call me crazy but I didn't want to. But your know Alice say know and your in for a world of pain. I felt the sudden feeling of weightlessness closing my eyes and waiting for the impact I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist.

"Careful there little bit don't want to fall and bump your noggin'." I loved it the smoke sweet smooth sound of his voice I don't remember his face or his name but I do remember that accent.

Flashback ends:

"Shit" I whimpered

"What?" He asked

"Your fucking voice you just had to be country didn't you huh!" I ranted

"Well now hold on one cotton picking' minute darlin' now bruise my pride a little and I can walk it off but don't you go talkin' no smack about my heritage."

My legs were going to give out.

"Fuuuucckkk! So hot I mean rely the looks, the voice, the ass. What more could you possibly need in a man. You're fucking perfect. It's not fair!" I ranted.

"So you think I'm sexy?" He teased.

"No I never said that I said various parts of you were hot I never said anything about sexy." I stuttered "And anyway I think we should get dressed eat some food and discuss this like adults."

"Well your already dressed and I'm in my boxers don't make me get out of bed you've already spoiled my morning fun."

"And one more thing what do you even do for a living?"

"Fine, I'll get dressed." And he left the room.

Why would he still not tell me it was a simple question just answer the damn thing!

* * *

><p>AN:

What would you guys like Bella's job to be review and write your idea!

I would like to thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed feel rely free to leave questions and comments thanks!

~Savannah


	7. Chapter 7: Back Scratcher

Flashback:

"Shit" I whimpered

"What?" He asked

"Your fucking voice you just had to be country didn't you huh?" I ranted

"Well now hold on one cotton picking' minute, darlin' now bruise my pride a little and I can walk it off but don't you go talkin' no smack about my heritage."

My legs were going to give out.

"Fuuuucckkk! So hot I mean rely the looks, the voice, the ass. What more could you possibly need in a man. You're fucking perfect. It's not fair!" I ranted.

"So you think I'm sexy?" He teased.

"No I never said that I said various parts of you were hot I never said anything about sexy." I stuttered "And anyway I think we should get dressed eat some food and discuss this like adults."

"Well your already dressed and I'm in my boxers don't make me get out of bed you've already spoiled my morning fun."

"And one more thing what do you even do for a living?"

"Fine, I'll get dressed." And he left the room.

Why would he still not tell me it was a simple question just answer the damn thing!

Flashback End:

"Where the fuck are we?"

"What are you mumblin' bout' now?"

"Uh I don't know…how about the fact that we're in a hotel room and we don't even know where it is"

As he walked out of the bathroom pants slung low on his hips my eyes rake over his perfect body. Chiseled abs big muscular arms and god those shoulders I wish I could remember holding on to those last night.

"Can you do me a favor next time and not get all scratchy on me my back stings like a mother." He complained while looking at his back through the mirror.

Sure enough the perfect long nail marks ran from the top of his beautiful shoulders all the way down to his delicious hips.

"Next time who said there was ever going to be a next time?" I scoffed

"Oh honey you know you can't resist this" He ran his hand down the length of his chest.

_Dear lord help me…_

"Uh wifey"

"Don't call me that," I snapped

"Well then never mind" The smirk on his face had me a bit worried

'_I'm a Barbie girl _

_In a Barbie world_

_Life is plastic it's fantastic'_

The jingle caught my attention imnediately

"ALICE"

"What the hell lower your voice geez" He whined clutching his head

"You shut it I need to find my phone"

I began digging through the pile of blankets my fingers brushed agents the smooth surface of my phone.

"GOT IT"

"GOOD LORD" He yelled

"sorry" I whispered back

"Ali you have know idea how great it is to hear your beautiful voice what the hell happened last night?" I asked her

"Uh I was hoping you knew and is rose with you?"

"Uh no I'm here with…someone"

"Who's there with you…gasp did you bring a guy to the hotel room?"

"No I'm not at our hotel room…are you?"

I questioned

"Yeah…Where could rose be?"

"Wait a dag gone minute sugar now she could be with my buddy in our hotel room. If they are I'm surprised they made it there though they would get it on in the limo."

"What"

"Bella Marie Swan who they fuck was that"

"Long story tell you all about it when we get rose kay?"


	8. Chapter 8: Barefoot Blues

**A/N:**

**I do not own twilight!**

**Just the i write on the page!**

* * *

><p><span>Flashback:<span>

"Uh wifey"

"Don't call me that," I snapped

"Well then never mind" The smirk on his face had me a bit worried

'I'm a Barbie girl

In a Barbie world

Life is plastic it's fantastic'

The jingle caught my attention imnediately

"ALICE"

"What the hell lower your voice geez" He whined clutching his head

"You shut it I need to find my phone"

I began digging through the pile of blankets my fingers brushed agents the smooth surface of my phone.

"GOT IT"

"GOOD LORD" Jasper yelled

"sorry" I whispered back

"Ali you have know idea how great it is to hear your beautiful voice what the hell happened last night?" I asked her

"Uh I was hoping you knew and is rose with you?"

"Uh no I'm here with…someone"

"Who's there with you…gasp did you bring a guy to the hotel room?"

"No I'm not at our hotel room…are you?"

I questioned

"Yeah…Where could rose be?"

"Wait a dag gone minute sugar now she could be with my buddy in our hotel room. If they are I'm surprised they made it there though they would get it on in the limo."

"What"

"Bella Marie Swan who they fuck was that"

"Long story tell you all about it when we get rose kay?"

Flashback Ends:

"Ow god damn it" I shout

"What in the name of Sam Heck are you doin jumpin around like a chicken with it's head cut off?"

"What does that even mean?" I huff " Is that you attempting to be charming with you funny remarks and charming twang."

"Well ill be dernd at least you know the word twang I'd hate to learn I married a Yankee."

"I'm not from New York I don't like the Yankees"

"No sweetheart a Yankee is a northerner" he explains "Someone not from the south"

"What makes you think I'm a Yankee?"

He looks back at me as he reaches for the door his hat tipped forward like a true Casanova. His eyes lift up to mine from the ground the toothpick between his lips shifts with a crooked grin.

"It's a long list darlin you sure we got enough time."

I brush a strand of hair out of my face and glance up at him the frustration inside of me is building like the pressure inside of a volcano I can feel the smoke billowing from my ears as my face heats up. I was gifted with a blush my grandma once told me…"men in my day loved a women who had a nice blush thought it was innocent."

"Can we just leave?" I huffed my top about to blow.

"Sure thing"

He pulled the door open and held it there I was just about to ask him what he was doing when he motioned for me to go first.

"Ya commin or what?"

"…ya"

I can honestly say I was surprised the last time a guy opened the door in front of me was to run me over and get to the next class my freshman year of high school.

As we entered the elevation I saw something peek out from under his shirt.

"So where are we headed darlin?"

"Alice told me to meet her on the strip there's supposed to be a starbucks a couple blocks from here."

My feet were starting to kill me I couldn't take it anymore.

"okay, okay time out pull the fuck over just stop my feet are killing me"

"Well maybe you should have worn shoes"

"well maybe if I could have found them befor you checked us out"

"Fine"

He stepd in front of me with his back facing my front.

"Hop on"

"What?"

"Hop on I want to get some coffee and if it means carrying you then so be it now hop on"

10 minutes later and Edward lowers me to the ground.

"Here we are"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hope you guys liked it...**

**Review pwees!**


	9. Chapter 9: Coffee and Careers

Flashback:

He pulled the door open and held it there I was just about to ask him what he was doing when he motioned for me to go first.

"Ya commin or what?"

"…ya"

I can honestly say I was surprised the last time a guy opened the door in front of me was to run me over and get to the next class my freshman year of high school.

As we entered the elevation I saw something peek out from under his shirt.

"So where are we headed darlin?"

"Alice told me to meet her on the strip there's supposed to be a starbucks a couple blocks from here."

My feet were starting to kill me I couldn't take it anymore.

"okay, okay time out pull the fuck over just stop my feet are killing me"

"Well maybe you should have worn shoes"

"well maybe if I could have found them befor you checked us out"

"Fine"

He stepd in front of me with his back facing my front.

"Hop on"

"What?"

"Hop on I want to get some coffee and if it means carrying you then so be it now hop on"

10 minutes later and Edward lowers me to the ground.

"Here we are"

Flashback End:

He reached around me and griped the door handle swinging it open and once again proved maybe chivalry wasn't dead. As he smiled down at me I brushed the heir from my face behind my ear and moved through the threshold. I didn't take but a second to notice the bouncing pixie yelling at the coffee guy behind the counter.

"I didn't order decaffeinated why would you give me decaffeinated you idiot!"

"I thought…"

"That's just it you thought you shouldn't think that's what you should not do don't think you stupid FU"

"ALICE"I yelled

"WHAT"

"Chill they will remake your coffee with caffeine this time. Right?" I asked the employee.

"Yeah, half off, sorry" He stuttered.

"okay then" she huffed "OMFG who the fuck is that"

"Alice calm do"

"Hi I'm Edward Bella's Husband"

He extended his hand to her. Her eyes grew two times larger than normal.I saw her eyes dart between us.

"ugh…bu…how..I thought…" She trailed out.

"What cat got your tongue little bit?" Edward grinned.

"You got married and I wasn't even invited I though I was supposed plan the whole thing and then you go and elope what the fuck is tha"

"Hey now hold your horses ladies but I believe this is her weddin we're talking bout' not yours she can do and plan it how ever the hell she pleases"

"bu…uh..i..ergggg" She stopped her foot

"Orders up" the coffee guy announced

I glanced up at Edward and silently mouthed a thank you. I've never had someone who would stand up for me against the all mighty pixie and it was nice to know I could count on him to be that person who would stick up for me when odds were against me. When we finally sat down at one of the tables when a guy walks up to us. Alice was absent mindedly sipping her coffee when her eyes lifted and she was him.

"Jazzy" She shouts as she leaps from her spot and tackles him.

"well Jazzy" Edward smirks as Alice releases him.

"Hey I don't want to hear it Eddie"

Both men shut up and the bell to the door went off and in walked Rose and the body builder looking guy. Rose had her sun glassed blocking the sun her hair was messed up and her shoulders slouched. I was about to comment on her apearence when she raised her fingure.

"Don't even go there, one of you bitches buy me a coffee or I will bite your head off" she said calmly.

"Yeah Alice where is our coffee you get yourself one and leave us hangin?" I questioned.

"Don't worry sweetheart I'll go get yeah something what would you like Darlin?" Edward asked.

"I'll have a Caramel Frappuccino"

"And I want an Iced Cinnamon Dolce Latte" Rose ordered.

"Rose you can't boss around my husband that is unacceptable get your big guy to do it"

"Emmett get me my coffee now!"

"You got it."

"I'll be right back" Edward mumbled as he kissed the top of my head I had to admit I rely liked him he was sweet and sexy.

"Wait your married when did that happen?" Rose asked.

"Last night apparently"

"Wait, what about Paul"

"Who's Paul?" Alice asked

"This guy Bella's been dating for a little while not"

"Nothing turns out he was cheating on me the whole time"

"What? No way!"

"Why didn't I know about this Paul person?" Alice demanded

"Because I didn't think it was serious and it wasn't" I confessed

"Well how did Rose know?"

"I saw her at one of their parties on the beach it's a local thing"

The boys walked up with our coffees and I knew it was time to awnser a bunch of questions. When Alice was about to open her mouth a shrike cut through the air.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD YOUR EDWARD CULLEN can I have you autograph I love you sooo much" A blonde screamed while jumping up and down.

"Wait, who's Edward Cullen?" I asked

"What he's only like the greatest bull rider in the would not to mention the hottest man on earth duh you'd have to live under a rock not to know who he is." The blonde explained.

"Wait you're a bull rider?" I asked


	10. Chapter 10: Shits and Grins

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the Cullen's from twilight but i do own the words I type.**

**_A/N: _**

**_I hope you all like this chapter i know it's been a while i'm trying to save up some money to buy a laptop so I can update more._**

**_Enjoy,_**

**_Savannah_**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"I'll be right back," Edward mumbled as he kissed the top of my head I had to admit I rely liked him he was sweet and sexy.

"Wait you're married when did that happen?" Rose asked.

"Last night apparently"

"Wait, what about Paul"

"Who's Paul?" Alice asked

"This guy Bella's been dating for a little while not"

"Nothing turns out he was cheating on me the whole time"

"What? No way!"

"Why didn't I know about this Paul person?" Alice demanded

"Because I didn't think it was serious and it wasn't" I confessed

"Well how did Rose know?"

"I saw her at one of their parties on the beach it's a local thing"

The boys walked up with our coffees and I knew it was time to answer a bunch of questions. When Alice was about to open her mouth a shrike cut through the air.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD YOUR EDWARD CULLEN can I have you autograph I love you sooo much" A blonde screamed while jumping up and down.

"Wait, who's Edward Cullen?" I asked

"What he's only like the greatest bull rider in the would not to mention the hottest man on earth duh you'd have to live under a rock not to know who he is." The blonde explained.

"Wait you're a bull rider?" I asked

**Flashback Ends:**

The blonde bimbo just seemed to vibrate in place like a Chihuahua on crack.

"You're a bull rider? Huh." I mumbled

"What? What now? Is my choice in career not good enough for you little miss city slicker?"

I just look at him; He really didn't care to try to understand me. He was just going to take me for face value and you know what it hurt. It hurt to know that even someone who had only known me for less than 24 hours would rather know that real me when he was drunk apposed to when he is sober. Why try to get to know someone when you knew he didn't give a shit about getting to know you. I snatched my clutch from the table and grasped my coffee in my other hand the only sound through out the room was the sound of my bare feet padding against the tile floor.

I was about two blocks away, my feet where on fire and my coffee was running on low. It was then as the last of the sweet liquid reached my lips that I heard the unmistakable sound of cowboy boots thump against the hot Nevada asphalt. The only thing running through my mind at that point was… he better be ready to apologize. I spun around on my heel and stood my ground while looking him in the eyes.

"What?" I demanded. "Why are you following little miss city slicker around Las Vegas."

"Look I'm not used to having a wife"

"What's that have to do with avoiding answering my question to what you do for a living?" I demanded, "Fucking nothing"

"Really? Little miss Yankee has no problem being married to a bull rider?"

"I never said I didn't have a problem with it I said it didn't bother me."

"And what about me being a bull rider bothers you. Please tell me."

"Well I'd rather not have my husband ridding on a giant animal that's pissed off at you for being on it and having to worried every second if I'll ever get to see you again after you climb onto it. That is what bothers me."

It didn't take long for me to see the crocked smirk form on his face his eyes arose from the ground and look me directly in the eyes.

"Well, aint that something."

"What?"

"You'd really worry about me? Even though you barley know me"

"Well you are my husband"

He just seemed to stand there smiling like a hero.

"So does this mean you guys made up?" Alice asked

"Yes Ali"

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA"

"Chill out Little hyper pixie"

"Well anyway how are you guys going to settle everything out?"

"Like what" Edward asked

"Like where you guys are going to live that's of course if you move in together and how are you going to tell you parents and how long are you going to try to work what ever this is out not to mention rules. There's a lot you guys need to talk about."

"Well do you want to go back to the hotel and try to figure this out or…"I lead on

"Well we better head out Mrs. Cullen."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i'll try to write as much as I can for the next chapter.**_

_**~Savannah**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Brunette Bombshell

**A/N:**

I know it's been a while since I have added a chapter and for that i am very sorry my laptop broke but i finally saved enough money to get a new one so here's the good news I will be updating mutch more now that I can.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

It didn't take long for me to see the crocked smirk form on his face his eyes arose from the ground and look me directly in the eyes.

"Well, ain't that something."

"What?"

"You'd really worry about me? Even though you barley know me"

"Well you are my husband"

He just seemed to stand there smiling like a hero.

"So does this mean you guys made up?" Alice asked

"Yes Ali"

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA"

"Chill out little hyper pixie"

"Well anyway how are you guys going to settle everything out?"

"Like what" Edward asked

"Like where you guys are going to live that's of course if you move in together and how are you going to tell you parents and how long are you going to try to work whatever this is out not to mention rules. There's a lot you guys need to talk about."

"Well do you want to go back to the hotel and try to figure this out or…"I lead on

"Well we better head out Mrs. Cullen."

**Flashback**

The ride home was short and sweet, the cab smelt of cheap boos and cigarettes. My feet were sore and my neck was stiff. _Stress does that to me. _The day was still new and we had multiple decisions lying ahead of us. I came to Vegas with my friends and it didn't take long for me to realize that in my mind without knowing I had been questioning myself…I had been questioning my decisions. I didn't even remember why I wanted to go to college. These days you don't even need an English degree to publish a book and that's all I wanted to do, I just wanted to write .I wanted to share my words with the world and share my stories with others. We walked up the steps of the hotel and made our way to the suite to try and figure everything out.

"So why did you come to Vegas anyway?"His eyes shifted to me from under the brim of his hat.

"It was supposed to be our last hoorah before we went to college but I think I may have gone overboard huh?" I laughed.

"Maybe just a little… so what do you want to major in?"

"I want to be a writer so I guess I want to major in English or creative writing?"I said in a questioning tone.

"What do you mean you guess?"

"Well you don't really need a degree to write and publish a book anymore just a laptop and a fresh pot of coffee."

"Then why are you going to college if you don't think you need to." He asked.

"Because that's what people think I should do next."

"Well…What if you came to live with me?"He offered.

"What do you mean?"

"What if you came with me and lived on my ranch with me you can bring your laptop and brew a fresh pot of coffee every morning, its quiet and calm the perfect place for a writer. What do you say Mrs. Cullen?"

"That sounds perfect."I exclaimed wrapping my arms around his neck embracing him in a giant hug. "What do you do on a ranch anyway?"

"Oh baby you're going to love ranch life."

He wrapped his arms around me pulling me in closer resting his head on mine. We sat there watching a movie enjoying each other's company. Who knew that something I thought was a mistake could help me make such a huge decision. I might actually be able to finish a novel not to mention inspiration. On the ride here never did I think I could solve all my problems but what will Rose and Alice think.

"Uh oh"

"What?" He asked a concerned look overtook his features.

"We have to tell my family…"He paled suddenly. "And our friends,"

"Oh god"

About three hours later we were sitting at the Bellagio's restaurant with all four of our very protective friends. I moved my spoon along the bottom of my bowl of soup my eye momentarily peeking up at Edward h9is eyes reached mine and I placed my spoon in my bowl, wipe my mouth with my napkin and prepare for what might unfold.

"Okay the silence is killing me would one of you just speak already!"Alice demanded

"Well we came to a decision on living arrangements and…"Edward peeked up at me looking for my approval to continue, when I nodded my head in return he continued. "Bella will be moving in with me at the ranch and continue to write to her hearts' desire."

It became quiet they just seemed to stare unmoving and silent. When I glanced at Edward I saw his eyes on mine and I felt safe and I knew as long as he was there beside me I would be fine. I smiled my eyes still on his and that's when it hit me I was falling for Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter please leave a review:{D


	12. Chapter 12: Fiery Friendships

**A/N:**

**I hope you all like my lateist chapter, I told you I would me updating more often and I plan**

**to follow through with that promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Uh oh"

"What?" He asked a concerned look overtook his features.

"We have to tell my family…"He paled suddenly."And our friends,"

"Oh god"

About three hours later we were sitting at the Bellagio's restaurant with all four of our very protective friends. I moved my spoon along the bottom of my bowl of soup my eye momentarily peeking up at Edward h9is eyes reached mine and I placed my spoon in my bowl, wipe my mouth with my napkin and prepare for what might unfold.

"Okay the silence is killing me would one of you just speak already!"Alice demanded

"Well we came to a decision on living arrangements and…"Edward peeked up at me looking for my approval to continue, when I nodded my head in return he continued."Bella will be moving in with me at the ranch and continue to write to her hearts' desire."

It became quiet they just seemed to stare unmoving and silent. When I glanced at Edward I saw his eyes on mine and I felt safe and I knew as long as he was there beside me I would be fine. I smiled my eyes still on his and that's when it hit me I was falling for Edward Cullen.

**Flashback Ends**

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?"Alice exclaimed.

She arouse from her chair hands placed palms down on the flat surface of our table her eyes filled with anger and fear. Rose placed her hand on her shoulder hoping to get her attention.

"Ali maybe we should listen to wha-"

"NO what the hell are you thinking Bella this is not how it goes we go to college then you write your amazing book become famous and Rose works with some big name car builder and makes amazing expensive cars and I go and work in New York to complete my latest designs so you're going to-"

"EXCUSE ME wait you're not going to college and who do you think you are telling me what to do I am a grown women you have no say in my future" I snapped back.

"NO SAY are you kidding me I am your best friend I have a say I don't want you to through you life away for some hick town cowboy and your sad excuse of a marriage."

"Is that really what you think?"Jaspers voice captured our attention it was the first time he had made himself known his eyes gazed into hers hurt clearly present."You really thing we're just a bunch of hick town cowboys here to amuse you for the summer"

"Jaz" Emmet reached to grab his arm as he arose to his feet

"No Em she needs to hear this" His eyes returned to hers. "While to you we maybe a bunch of lowlife hicks to us your just a snobby uptight trust fund baby who can't lower her nose to smell the roses now Bella is a grown women and as her friend you should be supporting her decision to build a life with Edward."Jasper began to turn and leave.

"Jazzy I didn't mean-"

"No Alice you made it clear, you're not the girl I thought you were." And he left a tear filled Alice behind.

Alice turned and sat back down eyes downcast as Rose placed her hand on her back trying to comfort her.

"Well I decided to move in with Emmet. We're going to stay at his ranch so I guess Bella and I are going to see a lot of each other." Rose announced.

"So your throwing your life away too-"

"Alice" Edward finally raised his voice looking her in the eye. "I know that you love Bella and Rose and that you want their futures to be a success but you need to let them decide what they think is right for them I'm not saying you have no opinion it's just not you decision to make."

"Fine you go to you cozy little rachis with your stupid cowboys and ruin your life's see if I care" Alice yelled while stomping her way out of the hotel.

"So" Emmet asked." When you planning on booking the tickets so we can head out of sin city?"

"Well I was thinking book some for tomorrow morning since the girls where planning on heading out then anyway. So you finally trying to settle down can't say I'm surprised you Miss Rose are a very pretty little lady."Edward commented.

"Who you calling little lady Mr. Cullen?" Rose questioned.

* * *

><p>When we arrived to our suite I walked straight to the bedroom and plopped down on the bed face down replaying Alice's words over and over again. To listen to my best friend say such hatful things was almost unbelievable. Alice had always been so nice and happy I just still couldn't understand what would make her say those things. I mean I thought she actually liked Jasper.<p>

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours sweet heart?" Edwards soothing voice interrupted my train of thought.

"It just doesn't make sense why would Alice say those things I thought she liked Jasper."

"Sweetie I think Alice is just having a hard time being out of control." He offered, "Just give her some time I'm sure she'll come around sooner or later."

He lowered himself down next to me the bed sank along with his weight his hand swept over my face bringing my hair with it he lightly brushed his thumb over my cheek bone gazing into my eyes.

"How is it you always know what to say?"

"I think I was just born amazing and wildly sexy." He explained. "You know we should probably start packing I booked our tickets while you were lost in thought."

"You're right. Lead the way Mr. Wildly Sexy." I ordered.

When we finally gathered all the clothes from around the suite and packed them in our bags I thought of something.

"Won't I need different clothes for ranch life?"I asked

"I guess you would wouldn't you."

"Oh no?"I exclaimed.

"What could possibly be wrong now?"

"I have to go shopping and since Alice can't do it for me that means Rose will be my shopping buddy."I whined

"What's wrong with shopping with Rose?"He asked

"Nothing, other than when shopping with her you tend to find yourself in the underwear sections not the clothes section."I huffed.

"And again I ask how that is a bad thing to me that sounds like a great thing."He smirked.

"Oh does it Mr. Cullen."

"Why yes Mrs. Cullen it does."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

** I hope you all enjoyed my lateist chapter of The Man Behind the Mask all I ask in return**

**is that magical thing called a review please I hope to get some feedback from you guys.**


	13. Chapter 13: Pick Me Up

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry for the late update I had to pull a doub;e shift and I am so tierd**

**so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"You're right. Lead the way Mr. Wildly Sexy." I ordered.

When we finally gathered all the clothes from around the suite and packed them in our bags I thought of something.

"Won't I need different clothes for ranch life?"I asked

"I guess you would wouldn't you."

"Oh no?"I exclaimed.

"What could possibly be wrong now?"

"I have to go shopping and since Alice can't do it for me that means Rose will be my shopping buddy."I whined

"What's wrong with shopping with Rose?"He asked

"Nothing, other than when shopping with her you tend to find yourself in the underwear sections not the clothes section."I huffed.

"And again I ask how that is a bad thing to me that sounds like a great thing."He smirked.

"Oh does it Mr. Cullen."

"Why yes Mrs. Cullen it does."

**Flashback Ends:**

When we finally reached the airport it was 6:30 a.m. and I was in desperate need of coffee. Rose and I hadn't heard from Alice since that breakfast when she decided to go crazy and chew everyone's head off. Emmet and Rose are snuggled up on one of the airport chairs wrapped in themselves ignoring the world. The ding of the coffee shop bell grabbed my attention. The young employee announced that someone's order was up. I gazed up into Edwards eyes and smiled we'd come far since the other morning. When I was younger I never believed in love at first sight I thought it was just some story parents told their kids. But, in these past couple days I learned you can fall for someone in a short amount of time.

"What kind of coffee would you like babe?"Edward asked.

"I'll just have a caramel cappuccino."

"That all you want you know they have muffins and stuff…"He explained.

"Okay I'll have a low-fat blueberry muffin."I decided.

Edward finished our order getting a black coffee and plain donut for himself. Today he was clad in a slim fit black button up with white detailing on the seams and his hips were snugly fitted into the most delicious pair of jeans I had ever seen on a man.

"Babe what kind of jeans are you wearing?"

"Wranglers. Why?" He questioned.

"No reason."

He would defiantly be buying some more of those. We made our way to our loading gate my coffee cup secure between my palms the steam hitting my cheeks. When our flight finally started boarding there was an issue with one of the passenger's their stroller wouldn't fold Edward and Emmet exchanged a look of annoyance after about a 15 minute wait Emmet couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay that's it!"He announced.

Emmet stalked over to the contraption and began trying to fold it while holding the small button. The sight was very comical Emmet the large muscle man trying to crush a small child's stroller and growling all at the same time. When the stroller finally did collapse Emmet had his hand at the wrong place at the wrong time. His figure happened to get caught in the chair and pinch his figure.

"Son of a-"Rose punched him in the arm before he could finish his sentence.

The ride to Wyoming wasn't as long as I had expected it took an hour and forty-five minutes and two trips to the bathroom and fake sleeping when Rose and Emmett would get back from "using the bathroom." Yeah right! It was nice and sunny when we stepped off the plane my bones were stiff and all I wanted was for Edward to wrap his arms back around me. Jasper met us at the baggage claim I worry about his since Alice's meltdown he had been sad it all I wanted was to see that goofy smile of his. Granted I had only seen it once and it was because of Alice but I still wanted him to be happy. I tapped on Edwards shoulder trying to get his attention.

"Yes sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just…I'm worried about Jasper he hasn't been the same since the whole Alice thing."

"Yeah I know he's never really opened up like that with someone before. I just hope one day he'll let someone else in other than just bottling up his emotions."He admitted.

"I'll go het the truck."Jasper announced while walking away suitcase's in hand.

"Okay we'll meet you over buy the cab pickup k Jaz?"Em asked.

"Yeah sure" He confirmed.

"So Bella are you ready to go shopping after dropping our stuff off at the houses?"

I groaned rather loudly not caring if she heard or not.

"Oh shut up I'm not that bad and I'm sure Edward will be thanking me later you two haven't even had a real honeymoon yet."She stated

"Oh but we will."He stated

"What do you mean "Oh but we will"?" I asked

Edward then wrapped his arms around my waist nuzzling into my neck.

"I mean we will have a real honeymoon it may not be today or tomorrow but one day we will. I'll do everything in my power to give you everything you deserve and more."He whispered.

My parents divorced when I was younger and since then I never believed in love. But, in this moment I was shell shocked my parents were married since they were young and I don't ever remember them being happy and as I looked into Edwards eyes I realized we are not my parents. We were completely different people and for that I had hope, hope that we would one day be stronger and even more in love than my grandparents. My grandparents were the only people I knew who truly loved each other every night I wished on a star that my parents could love each other as much as my grandparents did. And I don't know if that makes my naive or a romantic. Jasper then pulled up and hoped out of the giant four door pickup truck.

"Sorry there's not more space it was just us when we left so we took one truck and we didn't really plan on anyone coming with but there should be enough seats to go around." Jasper stated.

"It's okay if there isn't enough room I mean Rose can just ride Emmett home right."I joked.

"Hey you're just jealous you don't get none of this." Emmett gestured to his body.

We all climbed into the truck and headed to Emmett's to drop them off then head to Edwards. After we all got settled in we would then meet up at one of the local bars.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review I could really use the feedback.**


	14. Chapter 14: Midnight Mourning

**A/N:**

** Worked the morning shift sorry I'm so late with the update hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

My parents divorced when I was younger and since then I never believed in love. But, in this moment I was shell shocked my parents were married since they were young and I don't ever remember them being happy and as I looked into Edwards eyes I realized we are not my parents. We were completely different people and for that I had hope, hope that we would one day be stronger and even more in love than my grandparents. My grandparents were the only people I knew who truly loved each other every night I wished on a star that my parents could love each other as much as my grandparents did. And I don't know if that makes my naive or a romantic. Jasper then pulled up and hoped out of the giant four door pickup truck.

"Sorry there's not more space it was just us when we left so we took one truck and we didn't really plan on anyone coming with but there should be enough seats to go around." Jasper stated.

"It's okay if there isn't enough room I mean Rose can just ride Emmett home right."I joked.

"Hey you're just jealous you don't get none of this." Emmett gestured to his body.

We all climbed into the truck and headed to Emmett's to drop them off then head to Edwards. After we all got settled in we would then meet up at one of the local bars.

**Flashback End:**

When we hopped out of the truck Edward went to the back to get our suitcases. I turned to Rose and smiled she was happy, it had been a while since I had seen her like this. The last time she had through caution to the wind she ended up staying in a hospital bed heartbroken for two months. His name was Royce King it was the day before their wedding he had been drunk and high with his buddies. Needless to say they didn't get married in fact after Royce was arrested they found the dead bodies of six girls in his backyard; he was put away for life .Edward then turned to me, suitcases in hand with I giant smile on his face.

"So what do you think?"He asks motioning up the hill.

I turned my head looking over my shoulder and I couldn't believe my eyes it was beautiful. Nestled at the top was a two story Plantation style house with large coulombs across the porch, there were two rocking chairs facing the west.

"It's gorgeous!"I exclaimed.

It only took about five minutes to reach the porch; Edward shoved his hand into his pocket fetching a string of keys. It was almost in slow motion when he put the key into the lock and then opened the door. But, it wasn't just any door it was the door to my new home, it was the door to my new love and my new life. It was the door to my future. It smelled of fresh cut oak and Edward, I could see our futures. I could see children running around the house and Edward chasing them followed by a dog while I was in the kitchen cooking supper. I see Edward teaching our kids to ride a bike and how to rope a cow, I see him threatening some punk who's taking our daughter on her first date, I see him giving our son dating advice, I see him helping our daughter get ready for her wedding day. I turn and smile up at Edward. He reaches down swooping me up into his arms and carries me over the threshold. I squeal in delight kicking my feet.

"EDWARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"I squeal.

"Carrying my bride over the threshold, its tradition."He stated.

"Hey we better hurry up and unpack so we can get down to the bar."I told him.

Edward gave me the full tour there are twelve bedrooms and nine bathrooms. When we finally reached the master bedroom it had been fifteen minutes. Edward sat down the suitcases next to the door and turned to me. The bedroom was Green, White, and Silver. The walls were covered in an old emerald green Victorian design. Crown molding was on both the roof and the floor all white there was a chandelier hanging in the center of the ceiling with candelabras places around the room, all of the wood was mahogany. The room was warm and…Happy.

"So what do you think?"He questioned.

"How can something and someone be so perfect?"I asked.

"Well the closets over there and the left side of the chest-of-drawers are all empty. I don't fold anything but jeans and underwear, that's why they're all empty."He explained.

"Okay thanks."

It took about twenty minutes to pull everything out and figure out where I wanted to put it all. We then called Emmett and Rose to tell them we were done. But, when we called Jasper there was no answer so we kept calling and calling and calling, but still nothing. Edward and I hopped into his HUGE black Ford F150 with 44" tires and a 4" lift. He had to help my climb up. When we pulled up to Jasper's we noticed his truck was in the drive but all the lights in his house were out. Edward ran up to the door and pounded shouting out for him to answer when there wasn't one he pulled his keys out again and unlocked the door. We found him in the living room in front of the fire place nursing a bottle of whiskey. You could see how broken he felt tears still streaming down his face the sound of feet pounding into dirt echoed through the room Emmett and Rose apeard in the front door. I squeezed Edwards hand then made my way to Rose I grabbed her hand and led her outside to sit o the porch swing when the boys finally apeard in the doorway it was twelve-o'clock in the morning.

"Jasper's in bed. We'll see him tomorrow at breakfast. See you in the morning Bells."Emmett stated.

When we got home all I wanted to do was change into my sleepies and crawl under the covers and curl up into Edwards arms. We hopped into the car and began to drive away…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

** I will be updating again soon please leave a review please, please, please.**

**~Savannah**


	15. Chapter 15: Sunrise Surprise

**A/N:**

** So sorry about the delay fanfiction has been acting weird not letting me download. So as an "I'm Sorry" I wrote over 1,000 word's hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_It took about twenty minutes to pull everything out and figure out where I wanted to put it all. We then called Emmett and Rose to tell them we were done. But, when we called Jasper there was no answer so we kept calling and calling and calling, but still nothing. Edward and I hopped into his HUGE black Ford F150 with 44" tires and a 4" lift. He had to help my climb up. When we pulled up to Jasper's we noticed his truck was in the drive but all the lights in his house were out. Edward ran up to the door and pounded shouting out for him to answer when there wasn't one he pulled his keys out again and unlocked the door. We found him in the living room in front of the fire place nursing a bottle of whiskey. You could see how broken he felt tears still streaming down his face the sound of feet pounding into dirt echoed through the room Emmett and Rose appeared in the front door. I squeezed Edwards hand then made my way to Rose I grabbed her hand and led her outside to sit o the porch swing when the boys finally appeared in the doorway it was twelve-o'clock in the morning._

"_Jasper's in bed. We'll see him tomorrow at breakfast. See you in the morning Bells."Emmett stated._

_When we got home all I wanted to do was change into my sleepies and crawl under the covers and curl up into Edwards arms. We hopped into the car and began to drive away…_

**Chapter 15**

The last thing I remember was pulling out of Jaspers driveway. I woke up to the bright Wyoming sun shining through the window the smell of bacon wafted in from the open bedroom door. I slipped my feet from under the covers and padded my way to the source. Edward was standing in front of the stove cooking what seemed to be an omelet, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder peeking over, He turned his head and kissed my temple and smiled down at me.

"Mornin' sleepy head. Hungry" He questioned.

It didn't take long for my stomached to answer with a loud growl; I blushed in embarrassment and hid my face in the crook of his neck.

"Guess I don't need to ask." He smiled as he lifted me from the floor and carried me to the table plopping me down in the chair then places the perfectly cooked omelet in front of me.

"So…what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I'm going to ride over to Jasper's and chock on him then I'm goin' to teach you how ta' ride a horse." He told me.

"Okay, what am I going to do while you're gone?"I asked.

"Well I thought you would start writing and I'd come pick you up in a bit."

"Okay I'll see you in a little while."

Edward rose from his chair and kissed me on the four head then grabbed his hat off the counter and walked out the door. It didn't take long for the rumble of his truck fade away into the distance. When I finished my breakfast I grabbed another cup of coffee adding some milk and sugar then got my laptop plopping in front of a window looking over the hundreds of acres surrounding me. I began writing not about a faraway place where fairies existed but about a handsome cowboy that turned a girl's world upside down.

I kept writing for about an hour and a half before I began to worry about Edward he had been gone for a while now and still hadn't called. I grabbed by cell and called Rose asking her if Emmett had heard from him, He said that he hadn't talked to Edward since last night at Jaspers. I hung up and went to the garage there was a row of keys hanging from a rack by the door. I snatched the keys to an old Ford pickup and hoped in while trying to remember how we got to Jaspers I was about nine miles out when a horse ran out in front of the car I stomped on the brake doing my best to dodge the animal a women ran up to it grabbing the rains. I hopped out of the car.

"Is it okay I didn't hit it did I?"I panicked.

"No, Shelly's fine but who are you and why are you in that Jeep?"

The woman was about 5'5" with fiery red hair and dark green eyes a scowl set on her face. She stood rains in hand hands on her hips and gaze placed firmly on mine.

"Well you goanna answer me? Why you driven' that Truck" She snarled.

"I'm trying to find Jasper's house."I explained.

"And what business do you have with Mr. Whitlock?"She questioned.

"Well, my husband left this morning to check on him and I can't remember the directions."I explained.

"Oh really I know everyone here I don't remember you ever dating everyone here. So who's this husband you're fibbing about?"

"Edward Cullen, He lives up the road."

Her eyes widened, it was almost as if you could see the steam rise from her ears and the smug smile disappeared from her face.

"What?"She asked dumfound.

"Look can I just get the directions to Jasper's?"

She yanked on the rains and stomped away her boots raising dirt from the ground while the horse trotted behind her like a loyal steed.

"Well, I take that's a no."

I hopped back in the truck and followed the road until I reached a driveway that had a sign stating "Whitlock Ranch" I turned the wheel and came up to the house I turned the key and made my way to the door as I raised my hand to knock I heard a shatter come from inside. Worrying that Edward had been hurt I hurled through the door and followed the distant sound of yelling. When I reached the stairs the sound of another object shattering sent me flying up the stairs Edward had his hands raised to Jasper. Jasper was standing on the other side of the room chugging a bottle of whiskey he collapsed to the ground a picture in his hands it was small and unprotected by the lack of a frame. Sobs racked through his body. My heart shattered at the scene on front of me, never had I seen someone so broken. I walked over to Jasper and sat beside him wrapping my arms around him. He turned his head into the crook of my neck and let the sobs rack through his body not caring who could hear.

Edward walked out the room and returned with a washrag I hadn't noticed that blood was running down jaspers knuckles I took the rag from Edward and began to clean Jasper up. After about fifteen minutes Jasper began to nod off I grasped his hands and pulled him towards his bed and tucked him in kissing his head and walking over to Edward. By this time it was about 8 o'clock in the morning and all I wanted to do was go home and have Edward hold me.

I hopped in the truck I had brought and drove home Edward following close behind…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hope you liked my latest chapter and please review i only have two and my goal is to have at least 12.**


	16. Chapter 16: Heartbreak Honey

_**A/N:**_

_**Worked the night shift again sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy my latest chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_I hopped back in the truck and followed the road until I reached a driveway that had a sign stating "Whitlock Ranch" I turned the wheel and came up to the house I turned the key and made my way to the door as I raised my hand to knock I heard a shatter come from inside. Worrying that Edward had been hurt I hurled through the door and followed the distant sound of yelling. When I reached the stairs the sound of another object shattering sent me flying up the stairs Edward had his hands raised to Jasper. Jasper was standing on the other side of the room chugging a bottle of whiskey he collapsed to the ground a picture in his hands it was small and unprotected by the lack of a frame. Sobs racked through his body. My heart shattered at the scene on front of me, never had I seen someone so broken. I walked over to Jasper and sat beside him wrapping my arms around him. He turned his head into the crook of my neck and let the sobs rack through his body not caring who could hear._

_Edward walked out the room and returned with a washrag I hadn't noticed that blood was running down jaspers knuckles I took the rag from Edward and began to clean Jasper up. After about fifteen minutes Jasper began to nod off I grasped his hands and pulled him towards his bed and tucked him in kissing his head and walking over to Edward. By this time it was about 8 o'clock in the morning and all I wanted to do was go home and have Edward hold me._

_I hopped in the truck I had brought and drove home Edward following close behind…_

* * *

><p>My feet hit the ground with a satisfying thud, we were finally home Edward held the door for me then we made our way to the den. I plopped down on the couch and pulled the quilt up to my chin, Edward walked over handing me the remote to the TV and kissed me on the forehead as I flipped through the channels I couldn't help but wonder who was in that picture Jasper was holding and why did they mean so much to him.<p>

"Well I have to go work I'll be back at around 7:30-9 o'clock" He stated.

"Okay I'll be here"

He once again grabbed his hat placing it over his head and walked out the door. I didn't get the chance to ask him about the rude girl down the street nor did I get to ask him about the picture. After watching reruns of Law and Order: SVU for a couple hours I decided to start writing again. At this point my book was about a woman who divorced her husband after he decided he wanted to move to his family's ranch after his father died and five years later he sees her at a horse action and finds out he has a son. That's about as far as I had gotten. By this time it was now 6 o'clock Edward would be home soon and I decided that I would cook dinner since he had worked all day and made me breakfast this morning. Looking the kitchen was like a treasure hunt, I found a marinade that still looked good so I peeked my head in the garage fridge and found that it was completely stocked with meat I grabbed two hefty looking steaks and took them to the kitchen to thaw after applying the marinade multiple times I cooked Edwards rare and mine medium rare. By the time I had cooked the steaks, peeled, boiled, and mashed the potatoes, and steamed the greens Edward walked through the front door hat in hand and exhaustion written all over his face. I was then glad I had cooked dinner otherwise I would be going hungry by the looks of it.

"Hey babe you okay?"I asked.

"Yeah, Just tired and hungry," He stated "Did you make all this?"

"Yeah I thought you would be tired and you made breakfast so…" I trailed off.

I fixed our plates and sat his down first.

"I made yours rare I didn't know how you liked it so I guessed."

"It's actually my favorite so thanks," He explained. "So…What did you do all day?"

"Well, I watched TV for a couple hours then decided to start writing again and when I stopped I realized it was kind of late and I decided to cook dinner."

"Did it take you long to find the meat freezer?" He questioned.

"Only about fifteen minutes but it was worth it wasn't it?" I teased.

He didn't answer do to the fact that his mouth was completely full of food. I began cutting into my steak and lightly munching on it, the marinade was pretty good and the greens weren't as bad as I thought they'd be. Growing up in the city you don't really tend to eat greens and you never drink a bottle of beer at dinner when you're a lady. Looking back now I realized I missed out on a lot as a child. After my parents divorced my mom decided she wanted to move to the city and act like she was ten years younger that she really was and because of that I had to grow up fast. I mean I talked to my dad over the phone and saw him over the summer for a couple weeks but after my thirteenth birthday my mom didn't want me to go back she met a new guy Aro, He's Italian and he was going to be my father now. Needless to say they only lasted two years as a couple before they broke up when my mom caught him sleeping with his assistant Jane. On my seventeenth birthday I decided I needed a change in scenery and moved in with my dad in his small town. I made a lot of friends but nothing really ever happened except for maybe a new student or some kid's party would get busted.

It took an entire year before people stopped staring at me I was the "New Girl" for far too long Alice was the Alice and Rose were next to be the new girl's they got shipped here after the old logging company was opened again we met my Senior year and had a blast. I stopped hanging out with Jessica after she thought I was trying to steal Mike from here, Psycho. So after graduation I decided I would go to college in the city and when I found out that Alice, Rose, and I had picked different college's Alice came up with the plan to go to Vegas. So technically if you think about it its Alice's fault I got married in Vegas. Drunk if I might add because ALICE told me to let loose you see what happens when I let loose. I peeked up at Edward he was finishing off his potatoes and starting on his greens he looked at them hesitantly poking them with his fork.

"They're not poisoned if that's what you think." I told him.

He glanced up at me then back at his greens he poked it with his fork again and looked back at me. I couldn't contain my huff of annoyance, what could possibly be wrong with the greens.

"It's not that I think you poisoned them it's just…I don't think I can trust a Yankee to cook southern greens." He explained.

I dropped my fork a hefty clank resonated through the walls and I stared at him he honestly didn't even want to try them. I watched as he took his fork and moved on to the stake I couldn't help but feel a little hurt was this how it was always going to be. Would he always think of me as "His wife the Yankee"? Why couldn't I just be Bella? I plucked my napkin from my lap and dropped it on the table and ran up the stairs. I heard him yell after me but I was too hurt to listen to his excuses I grabbed my laptop off our bed and went to a room across the house and locked it tight. Edward could wait till' the morning, when I could look him in the eye. I sat my laptop on the bed and went to the bathroom. I washed my face with water and looked into the mirror. All my life I looked for acceptance and to know I couldn't get that from my own husband hurt. Yes we had gotten married only a couple hours after we met but still he was my husband.

As I looked at my reflection I finally saw myself. The girl who wanted to be loved, the girl who wrote about happily ever after but never believed it would happen for her, the girl who was stupid enough to fall for a man she had nothing in common with. Tears started rolling down my face, I did my best to keep from letting the sobs rack through my body. After a couple hours I woke up on the bathroom floor the lights where still off and the house was silent. My stomach began to growl, I didn't get to eat much of my dinner. I pulled myself up and padded over to the door I pressed my ear agents it till I was sure he wasn't waiting outside. I unlocked the door and made my way to the kitchen…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Important**

** Hope you liked it and I'll be working more so i might not be able to update as much but I might be writing more**

**please Review on my storie I'm thinking of turning it into a mystery too...or a drama.**


	17. Chapter 17: Sandwiches and I'm Sorry's

_**A/N:**_

_** I found the wifi password for work so here is the latest chapter hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

"_They're not poisoned if that's what you think." I told him._

_He glanced up at me then back at his greens he poked it with his fork again and looked back at me. I couldn't contain my huff of annoyance, what could possibly be wrong with the greens._

"_It's not that I think you poisoned them it's just…I don't think I can trust a Yankee to cook southern greens." He explained._

_I dropped my fork a hefty clank resonated through the walls and I stared at him he honestly didn't even want to try them. I watched as he took his fork and moved on to the stake I couldn't help but feel a little hurt was this how it was always going to be. Would he always think of me as "His wife the Yankee"? Why couldn't I just be Bella? I plucked my napkin from my lap and dropped it on the table and ran up the stairs. I heard him yell after me but I was too hurt to listen to his excuses I grabbed my laptop off our bed and went to a room across the house and locked it tight. Edward could wait till' the morning, when I could look him in the eye. I sat my laptop on the bed and went to the bathroom. I washed my face with water and looked into the mirror. All my life I looked for acceptance and to know I couldn't get that from my own husband hurt. Yes we had gotten married only a couple hours after we met but still he was my husband._

_As I looked at my reflection I finally saw myself. The girl who wanted to be loved, the girl who wrote about happily ever after but never believed it would happen for her, the girl who was stupid enough to fall for a man she had nothing in common with. Tears started rolling down my face, I did my best to keep from letting the sobs rack through my body. After a couple hours I woke up on the bathroom floor the lights where still off and the house was silent. My stomach began to growl, I didn't get to eat much of my dinner. I pulled myself up and padded over to the door I pressed my ear agents it till I was sure he wasn't waiting outside. I unlocked the door and made my way to the kitchen…_

I made my way over to the fridge and did my best to open the freezer as quietly as I could, earlier I had spotted some ice cream and that would really hit the spot right about now. When I looked around it was gone not behind the frozen peas or the corn. A throat was suddenly cleared behind me. I jumped about ten feet in the air and turned around. Edward was sitting at the island munching on my ice cream he took his spoon and slowly scooped some more up. All I could do was stand there and stare his eyes boring into mine, He suddenly stood up and walked up next to me still looking into my eyes as he opened the drawer next to my hip, pulled out a spoon and held it up in front of my face. He then slowly walked backwards before turning and sitting back in his seat pulling out the one next to him.

I sat down next to him remaining silent, some of it out of anger some out of hurt. I refused to look into his eyes once again and feel any guilt for keeping myself cooped up.

"I'm sorry" The words fell from his lips, his eyes downcast as he scooped up some more ice cream.

I slowly walked over to the counter resting my upper body on the counter to lean over and scoop up some ice cream for myself. I still hadn't replied not knowing what to say or if I should say anything at all.

"I didn't mean to hurt you feelings…I just…"He trailed off.

After a short pause collecting my thoughts and wrapping my head around this situation I was able to form a sentence.

"If you didn't mean to hurt my feelings why do you keep throwing it in my face that I am a Yankee and we have nothing really in common?" I coolly asked while getting more ice cream from the carton.

He let out a loud huff of frustration and dropped his spoon into the carton with force he stood up while simultaneously scooting his chair back at the same time.

"What do you want me to say? I've said I'm sorry what more could you want?"He yelled.

I grabbed the carton taking another spoon full without looking at him. I could tell he was breathing hard just by listening to the air enter and leave his lungs.

"I want a chance."I mumbled. "I want a chance to get to know the guy that for some crazy reason I married and I thought that even though yeah we met on Vegas you might actually try to be my husband since you were the one to invite me out here."I stated looking up into his eyes the dropping my spoon in the carton as well before walking to the room I previously vacated. When I looked at the clock it read 12:45 a.m.

It wasn't long before I heard the shuffle or feet outside the door but I could only look at the door. I know it was a bit dramatic of me to say all those things but I was tired of bottling up my emotions. I had done that with Alice holding in my opinion and smiling acting like I thought nothing was wrong. I shuffled through the drawers searching for something to change into that would be more comfortable to lounge around in. In one of the drawers I found an old college t-shirt it read "University of Wyoming" with a cowboy riding a bucking bronco. How appropriate I thought, I could still see Edwards shadow outside the door but I had no intensions on letting him in…at least not tonight. I sat on the bed and opened my laptop I opened my story file and began to write the words flew freely from my fingers with barley any interruption. I decided my characters needed a fight because I didn't want to fight with Edward but I still wanted to let out my anger and frustration.

I had made it through three chapters before four o'clock rolled around; I knew Edward would have to get up soon to work. And yet I still didn't wake him up because I'm a coward who didn't want to face him. Weather I liked it or not I had began to fall for Edward Cullen but I could help it if I didn't want my heart broken. I debated on whether or not I should help him and…I opened the door just a smidge to peek through and see if he was awake. He was leaned up agents the wall still snoring. I tip toed my way around him the sprinted down the stairs I quickly cooked some eggs and bacon the toasted some bread and put together two sandwiches I put them on some plates then headed up stairs I sat one next to Edwards sleeping form the stepped in my room before slamming the door as hard as I could to wake him up. I heard a scramble and then a thud before shuffling and a groaned. I sat on the bed and polished off my breakfast soon after I heard the unmistakable sound of boots on hard wood floor as Edward got up and headed off to work.

I continued to write until I passed out about three hour later, so far my characters had fought about him not knowing about the baby and how she was trying to let another man raise him child. I wondered whether I should make dinner then decided against it when I remembered I made breakfast and that the one time I did make dinner he didn't want to eat it because I was a Yankee. So you can make dinner Edward Cullen and you can like it too. I don't care if you a tired here is a taste of your own medicine. I wasn't awake for much longer before I passed out at about four o'clock…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_**I hoped you liked it and this is me asking super nicley PLEASE REVIEW I need it to survive!**_

_**okay so i might be being dramatic but still please review.**_


	18. Chapter 18: Sunset Serenity

_**A/N:**_

_**I hope you enjoy my latest chapter i wrote a little more since i havent updated in a while due to the fact**_

_** I was moving so I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_ I had made it through three chapters before four o'clock rolled around; I knew Edward would have to get up soon to work. And yet I still didn't wake him up because I'm a coward who didn't want to face him. Weather I liked it or not I had began to fall for Edward Cullen but I could help it if I didn't want my heart broken. I debated on whether or not I should help him and…I opened the door just a smidge to peek through and see if he was awake. He was leaned up agents the wall still snoring. I tip toed my way around him the sprinted down the stairs I quickly cooked some eggs and bacon the toasted some bread and put together two sandwiches I put them on some plates then headed up stairs I sat one next to Edwards sleeping form the stepped in my room before slamming the door as hard as I could to wake him up. I heard a scramble and then a thud before shuffling and a groaned. I sat on the bed and polished off my breakfast soon after I heard the unmistakable sound of boots on hard wood floor as Edward got up and headed off to work._

_ I continued to write until I passed out about three hour later, so far my characters had fought about him not knowing about the baby and how she was trying to let another man raise him child. I wondered whether I should make dinner then decided against it when I remembered I made breakfast and that the one time I did make dinner he didn't want to eat it because I was a Yankee. So you can make dinner Edward Cullen and you can like it too. I don't care if you a tired here is a taste of your own medicine. I wasn't awake for much longer before I passed out at about four o'clock…_

When I finally woke up it was 8 o'clock Edward should have been home two hours ago. I cracked my door open and went down stairs I peeked in every room and still nothing. I decided to wait another hour and a half before completely freaking out. When 9:30 rolled around I called Rose hoping her or Emmett knew where he was but they didn't I called Jasper thinking maybe he went there to check on him like the other night but Jaz hadn't seen him either. Worried and barely awake I headed upstairs at 11:00 and called it a night passing out on the sheets still fresh with his scent. I was afraid he had left because I was ignoring him and he wanted to get away from me but I could only hope he would return tomorrow.

It was warm when I woke up I was wrapped in a tight blanket all snuggled up. When I felt the bed shift I knew it was Edward I didn't want to wake him or move from our position. I also missed him and just wanted to be held, he pulled me closer and nuzzled his face into my neck. It felt like home, it felt like I belonged. I knew I owed him an apology but that could wait till later right now there was no wrong and right just us together and that's how I wanted it to be. I woke up for good at around 8:30 a.m. I turned my body to face his and laid my hand on his cheek, he was so cute when he slept he held an innocents looking like a little boy with big ideas and dreams that spread as far as the eye could see. It took me a little while to notice he opened his eyes they were like pools of emeralds, Big and beautiful.

"Morning" I mummer.

"Morning" He replied.

"I'm sorry for the way I have been acting…you know like a bitch all emotional and dramatic."

"It's okay you don't need to apologize I've been a real jerk with the whole Yankee thing," He told me.

"Last night I brought home some dinner for you but you were asleep so I just put it in the fridge."

"Thanks, so how was work?" I asked.

"I t was fine, after words I went to the bar and hung out until around 1:00 a.m." He told me.

"Oh…So-"I was cut off when Edward said.

"In a couple weeks bullriden season's going to start and I wanted to know if you wanted to travel with me or if you wanted to stay here?"He asked.

I thought about all the girls that would be fawning over him and felt very protective about the thought of him being surrounded by a bunch of crazy girls. Then I remembered the rude chick down the street.

"Hey, who's that chick with the red hair down the street? She kept going on about how she knew everyone and then asked me a bunch of questions about why I was driving your truck like I stole it or something."I asked.

"Tori? She's just mad because I dated her in high school then dumped her when I went to college, after a couple years I had to come back cus' my Dad died. So, I took over the ranch and I still didn't take her back." He explained.

"Oh, Sorry about your Dad. What about your mom?"

"She's still alive and well liven' at the old folk's home out east."He told me. "Maybe one day we can visit her."

Edward stood up to walk away looking a bit disappointed by then way he was walking shoulders slouched and head down. Then I remembered I never answered his question. I hadn't told him whether or not I wanted to travel with him. While yes sleeping on a cramped bus was not my idea of a good time I thought it might be able to bring us closer together and it might inspire me to write more.

"Oh and Edward" I called him.

He turned back towards me disappointment still written on his face. I hoped I wouldn't regret my decision later and I hoped Tori wouldn't show up. And I prayed I wouldn't have to beat the skanks off with a stick but I knew in this moment it was right.

"I'd love to travel with you."I smiled.

"Really" He questioned as his smile widened.

"Yeah, it might be fun. But I swear to god if you get hurt while I'm watching I'm going to kick your ass injured or not." I threatened.

"Okay I'll do my best but I can't make any promises." He told me.

"Please Edward." I whined.

"Okay I promise."

He said as he wrapped his arms around me, making me feel safe and protected. When I asked him to promise me I knew it was because I would believe him just like I believed that he meant it when he promised till' death till we part when we got married. And I don't know if it makes me naive or faithful but I trust him and I love him and I don't care what Alice or Rose think or will think I don't want to give up on our marriage. I don't think our marriage was a sham I think it was just fate that we found each other on that one night that we would be in the same place at the same time. I led Edward to bed and I didn't care if it was still early in the morning I just wanted to hold him and live in each other's arms for a bit. We laid there together living in our own world not caring what could happen tomorrow or next week but now and in this perfect moment we were husband and wife two people who were together against the world.

A couple hours later I was fully awake and replenished, with Edwards arms wrapped around me and the sun shining through the window. We were in our room where we're supposed to be. I went down stairs to fix a couple sandwiches for when he woke up. I riffled through the fridge and pan tree and ended up making roast beef, Munster cheese, and Mayo with mustard sandwiches. I headed upstairs and shook Edward awake and handed him a plate with his sandwich on it.

"Afternoon sleepy head."

"Hey, this for me?" He asked

"Yup eat up." I ordered. "So are you going to work today?"

"No, I decided to take the day off to teach you how to horse ride." He explained.

A change of clothes and a pep talk later I was on top of a giant horse being instructed on how to control it using the rains.

"Okay I think you're ready to go on a trail."

"Wha- No I'm not."I panicked.

It was at sunset when we reached the top of the mountain wild horses ran across the open fields of land. Trees spread as far as the eye can see. I was surrounded by nature and loving every moment of it. I turned my head towards Edward. He looked so at home, truly happy, this is where he belonged taking care of his families land. Passing it down from generation to generation teaching his sons and daughters how to grow things and take care of the land like his father and father before him. He was a cowboy in every since of the word, he was one with nature and believed there was no other place to call home than here. And I finally understood it you don't get to see these things in the city and you don't get to feel like this anywhere else, I felt at home, like I finally found the place I belonged. Here in Wyoming with Edward Anthony Cullen, My husband.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_**Well I hope you liked it please leave a review because I am in desprate need of then!**_

_**PLEASE!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Country Fried

_**A/N:**_

_**Here is my latest chapter I hope you like it and I hope you can review please!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_**A couple hours later I was fully awake and replenished, with Edwards arms wrapped around me and the sun shining through the window. We were in our room where we're supposed to be. I went down stairs to fix a couple sandwiches for when he woke up. I riffled through the fridge and pan tree and ended up making roast beef, Munster cheese, and Mayo with mustard sandwiches. I headed upstairs and shook Edward awake and handed him a plate with his sandwich on it.**_

"_**Afternoon sleepy head."**_

"_**Hey, this for me?" He asked**_

"_**Yup eat up." I ordered. "So are you going to work today?"**_

"_**No, I decided to take the day off to teach you how to horse ride." He explained.**_

_**A change of clothes and a pep talk later I was on top of a giant horse being instructed on how to control it using the rains.**_

"_**Okay I think you're ready to go on a trail."**_

"_**Wha- No I'm not."I panicked.**_

_**It was at sunset when we reached the top of the mountain wild horses ran across the open fields of land. Trees spread as far as the eye can see. I was surrounded by nature and loving every moment of it. I turned my head towards Edward. He looked so at home, truly happy, this is where he belonged taking care of his families land. Passing it down from generation to generation teaching his sons and daughters how to grow things and take care of the land like his father and father before him. He was a cowboy in every since of the word, he was one with nature and believed there was no other place to call home than here. And I finally understood it you don't get to see these things in the city and you don't get to feel like this anywhere else, I felt at home, like I finally found the place I belonged. Here in Wyoming with Edward Anthony Cullen, My husband.**_

After we got home from our ride we put the horses in their pins, and fed, and watered them. By the time we made it in the house it was too late to cook dinner so Edward decided we should go down to the Blue Bell Diner and grab something to eat. I dressed into a pair of blue skinny jeans, flip-flops, and an old flannel shirt I wore on Halloween last year when I dressed up as Daisy Duke from the Dukes of Hazard. But since it showed my belly I wore a tank top underneath it. When I got down stairs Edward was dressed and ready to head out. When he looked up from the ground he bursted out laughing and it wasn't a ha ha toilet paper is stuck to you shoe, it was a holding your sides because you can't breath laugh.

"What?" I asked beginning to feel embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Yo-You look…like a-"The look on my face stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"What? I look like what Edward? A city girl trying to dress normal when she has no normal country clothes? And all she owns is city clothes and she can't wear those or she'll get looked at weird." I raved.

I had, had it with the teasing. I was putting my foot down, it was time to grow some lady balls and stand up for myself. Edward sobered up quick after my rant.

"You're right we'll go tomorrow and get you some new clothes that you can wear here."

"Good"

"Where did ya get that shirt anyway?"

"I was Daisy Duke for Halloween last year." I explained as a shit eating grin spread across his face.

"Is that right?"

I rolled my eyes and walked into the garage grabbing the keys and hopped in the passenger seat putting the keys in the ignition and cranking it. Edward finally emerged from the house a couple minutes later in a similar plaid shirt and jeans accompanied by his signature boots and hat. It was about a half hour drive into town when we pulled up to a small blue building with white shudders and a huge porch. Edward led me up the stairs and opened the door for me. The sound of a bell being rung resenated through the resturaunt. By the opening where food was released was a medium sized blue bell. It looked to be from the early 1800's with a chip at the bottom. It had a homey feel to it and the smell of fresh bread wafted from the kitchen.

"What smells so good" I asked.

"That's the smell of grandma Betty's homemade bread puddin' she cooks it every day early in the mornin'."He explained.

It was then I noticed an old women in her early 70's sitting at one of the booths surrounded by a group of people, I presumed this was grandma Betty. She was thin and silver hair covered her head, a pair of thin silver glasses was perched at the end of her long she had deep grey eyes and rose colored cheeks. A scowl covered her face after one of the gentleman commented on something.

"Common' grama' Betty what makes your puddin' so good?"A young girl around the age of twelve asked.

"That sweetheart is an old family recipe that will be passed down through my family for many years to come and only my family will ever know." She stated glaring back at the young man.

"Hey Grama' Betty what yawl jabberin' 'bout?" Edward asked.

"Oh Edward, my boy how have you been? Stayin' way from them bulls I hope." She asked.

"Sorry ma'am but you know I can't do that it's just too fun scarin' ya'." He joked.

"Grama' Betty I want ya to meet my wife Isabella"

"Well what a lovely name for a lovely young lady" She smiled reaching out for a hug.

"It's nice to meet you Grandma Betty, so I hear you have the best bread pudding ever. Is that true?" I smiled.

"Why yes it is."

"Well then I guess I have to try it now don't i?"

"Why of course."She insisted. "Edward you go find yourselves a table and Brooke will take your order."

Edward led me to the corner booth that was covered by a white table cloth with blue lace trim and daisy's sat in the center in a blue crystal vase. The small place was quaint and charming the atmosphere was warm and welcoming and I couldn't be happier to be here. Edward pulled out my chair and I sat down. The waitress came over to take our order she was about 6' tall with blonde hair and blue eyes she was the picture perfect American girl you expected to be on a U.S.A. post card.

"Hello yall my name is Brooke and I'm gonna' survey a tonight. What can I get yuh?" She had a bubbly personality.

"I'll have a beer and what would you like" He asked me.

"I'll have a glass of your santagreia."

"Okay let me go get yuh that and here's your menus."

When scanning over the menu it became clear to me the theme was southern comfort food. I decided on chicken fried steak with sausage gravy and Edward got a steak with parsley potatoes. It was only about five minutes before someone walked up and guess who it was…here I'll give you a hint she has red hair and I think she might be the antichrist.

"Hey Eddie I missed you-"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_** Hope you liked it please review I really need it I only have two and I want to reach my**_

_**goal of 15!PLEASE!**_


	20. Chapter 20: Headaches and Stoamachaches

_**A/N:**_

_** I'm so sorry for the delay this is my first day off since my last update and it took me all my energy to finish this chapter**_

_**i hope you all love it and please revies and let me know if i'm holding up top you expectations.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_**It was then I noticed an old women in her early 70's sitting at one of the booths surrounded by a group of people, I presumed this was grandma Betty. She was thin and silver hair covered her head, a pair of thin silver glasses was perched at the end of her long she had deep grey eyes and rose colored cheeks. A scowl covered her face after one of the gentleman commented on something.**_

"_**Common' grama' Betty what makes your puddin' so good?"A young girl around the age of twelve asked.**_

"_**That sweetheart is an old family recipe that will be passed down through my family for many years to come and only my family will ever know." She stated glaring back at the young man.**_

"_**Hey Grama' Betty what yawl jabberin' 'bout?" Edward asked.**_

"_**Oh Edward, my boy how have you been? Stayin' way from them bulls I hope." She asked.**_

"_**Sorry ma'am but you know I can't do that it's just too fun scarin' ya'." He joked.**_

"_**Grama' Betty I want yuh to meet my wife Isabella"**_

"_**Well what a lovely name for a lovely young lady" She smiled reaching out for a hug.**_

"_**It's nice to meet you Grandma Betty, so I hear you have the best bread pudding ever. Is that true?" I smiled.**_

"_**Why yes it is."**_

"_**Well then I guess I have to try it now don't i?"**_

"_**Why of course."She insisted. "Edward you go find yourselves a table and Brooke will take your order."**_

_**Edward led me to the corner booth that was covered by a white table cloth with blue lace trim and daisy's sat in the center in a blue crystal vase. The small place was quaint and charming the atmosphere was warm and welcoming and I couldn't be happier to be here. Edward pulled out my chair and I sat down. The waitress came over to take our order she was about 6' tall with blonde hair and blue eyes she was the picture perfect American girl you expected to be on a U.S.A. post card.**_

"_**Hello yall my name is Brooke and I'm gonna' survey a tonight. What can I get yuh?" She had a bubbly personality.**_

"_**I'll have a beer and what would you like" He asked me.**_

"_**I'll have a glass of your santagreia." **_

"_**Okay let me go get yuh that and here's your menus."**_

_**When scanning over the menu it became clear to me the theme was southern comfort food. I decided on chicken fried steak with sausage gravy and Edward got a steak with parsley potatoes. It was only about five minutes before someone walked up and guess who it was…here I'll give you a hint she has red hair and I think she might be the antichrist. **_

"_**Hey Eddie I missed you-"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 <strong>

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" I mumbled.

"Viki hey how ya' doin'?" Edward asked.

"Well I'm just dandy Honey How you been?"

"Married, but I already told you that."I jumped in.

"Well ain't that somthin'."She stated acting innocent."You know there's goanna be a bonfire and BBQ tomorrow night you should stop by?" She suggested.

"Well I don't know."

"Come on it'll be fun." She smiled lacing her arms through his.

"Well it's up to Bella, "He turned his head toward me. "would you like to go?"

"Well…" I thought.

"She wouldn't be into it we'll be fishin and doin all that stuff city folk don't know how to do." She commented.

"You know what I'd love to," I smiled. "Baby maybe you can teach me how to do some stuff."

Viki's smile wiped strait off her face and my smile widened. I was tired of being under estimated I'd show them how much this city girl really knew. Edward smile widened at the opportunity to teach me how to do some stuff only problem is he had been the one person that had underestimated me the most not only in my cooking but in everything. Viki kissed Edwards cheek and sashayed away swaying her hips a little too much. I imagined that her red hair had come up in flames and nobody could hear her screams. I turned my head to see Edward staring after her.

"Edward?" I asked seeing if he was paying attention, which he wasn't.

"You know I was thinking of dyeing my hair blonde and becoming a nun."

"What?" That got his attention.

"Here yuh go guys I hope you enjoy your meal."

The smell of country gravy and fried food wafted up to my nose it smelled amazing. I picked up my knife carefully cutting into my meal and plopping it into my mouth it was peppery then tangy then to tangy I jumped up from my chair and ran to the lady's room throwing up my meal. I sank to the floor my throat sore and my head thumping in pain. There was a reluctant knock on the door before I heard the hinges creek in protest.

"Bells you okay in there."

"I-I'm okay I think"

"Bells I'm commin' in."

I felt my hair be lifted off my shoulders and the air hit the back of my neck another wave of nausea hits and I threw up yesterday's dinner and lunch, I think.

"Edward I don't want you to see me like this."

"Sweetheart I really don't mind come on I think we should head home."

"But what about dinner?"

"Don't worry about it hun lets get you home and in a cold shower."

"Okay"

Edward lifted me up into his arms mine wrapping themselves around his neck I nuzzled my face into the Crooke of his neck searching for darkness the light only making my headache worse the last thing I remember is him placing a kiss on the top of my head. A couple hours later I woke up to the sounds of crickets chirping and the wind blowing through an open window I was in Edwards room…well, our room. I push up from the bed and placed my head in my hands and rubbed my face. I push up off the bed and make my way to the bathroom I turned the knob on the sink and gathered some in my hands and splashed it onto my face rubbing it into the back of my neck. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and his face nuzzle into my neck kissing my collar bone.

"Hun, you feelin' any better?"

"Not really my headaches faded but the nauseas gone."

"Come on you need to get some more rest."

He lifted me up and carried me back to bed I felt the bed dip beside me and his arms wrap around me. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I knew that Edward would do everything in his power to help and it made me feel a lot better. Growing up I didn't really have anyone there to help take care of me I was always doing all the work and taking care of others. I didn't know how long it would take until I really opened up to Edward but I really hope that one day I will. From what I had learned so far about Edward was he wasn't like Renee he wouldn't do the same thing to me that she did…would he?

I woke up at around 9am Edward was still in bed we had changed positioned throughout the night he had ended up on his back and my head had ended up on his chest we were all wrapped up with each other I never wanted to wanted to wake up from this moment and I hoped to live in it for as long as possible but I knew Edward was already awake do to the face he had I giant smile spread across his face.

"You're a really bad actor you know that." I joked smacking his chest lightly.

"No I'm not and yuh know it sweetheart."

As I went to slap his chest again he wrapped his hand around my wrist holding it to his heart his eyes gazed down at me concern filling his eyes.

"You feelin' better?"

"Yeah"

Then he asked me the most moronic question at the worst possible time I was so ready to slap him so hard that he would see stars and at that moment I had no idea how to answer him.

"Why don't you like Viki?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_** So please leave a review and let me know what you think i miss you guys.**_

_**~Savannah**_


End file.
